Jon Sable: Freelance Framed For Murder
by Linkin Hill
Summary: With the murder of the mayor. PI Jon Sable is tagged as the main suspect. Now with every cop in New York looking for him. Jon can only trust one person to help prove his innocence and reveal the true killer. A woman he sent to prison.
1. Let the Hunt Begin

**Framed For Murder  
**  
****

**Summary:** With the murder of the mayor. PI Jon Sable is tagged as the main suspect. Now with every cop in New York looking for him. Jon can only trust one person to help prove his innocence and reveal the true killer. A woman he sent to prison.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jon Sable: Freelance in any way, and am not the original writer of his character and several others.

****

**Author's Notes:** This is my first story that I've displayed online, I hope its great, and that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**Sincerely:** Linkin Hill

**Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins  
**  
He was in the shower, his favorite place next to bed after one of vigorous two-hour workouts that took place in his exotic garden that sat behind his Hollywood style house near Central Park. It's inner design of hard wood floors and spacious rooms decorated with plants from all most all over the world was much admired by the wall street hounds that lived by him and the clients that often came through his door.  
  
Today though, he did not need to worry about solving anything. He was relaxing, hoping to get a few months in _Italy_.  
  
He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. He was thirsty and most definitely hungry. Not dressed, he moved to the kitchen. He glanced through the refrigerator and pulled the sandwiches out and poured him self a cup of Irish cream coffee.  
  
"Music, jazz." His voice activated stereo turn its self on and played his collection of 50's jazz through the speakers that were hidden in every room of his house.  
As he walked to the master bedroom, he noticed he had a message on his phone. He dialed the message service and listened.  
  
"You have one new message, sent today at 3:23 PM." The droning voice of the answering machine then stopped and played the message. He put down the phone and put it on speakerphone. His jazz music quit and the voice came on the house speakers.  
"**Jon! Its Matt.**" Ah yes Matt, he remembered him. A young gun patrol man that once helped Jon tag a scumbag that torched the governor's house. He smiled as he slid into his blue jeans.  
  
"The **mayor's wife** just labeled you the killer of her husband, and they got video footage of it. I don't believe it but you gotta get out of there, what I think ain't gonna matter in front of a jury. The **S.W.A.T.** team will be there in 9 minutes! **GET THE HELL OUT!**" The speakers then stopped playing the message and continued playing the jazz.  
  
Shirtless, Jon grabbed his wallet and the Beretta 9mm he kept under his pillow and ran into his office. He glanced at the grandfather clock. 3:29 PM. "Son of a bitch." He cursed as he ran back into his room.  
He could here the sirens as he opened his closet. He pushed the clothes along the bar and pressed against the wall. The bed moved sideways. Revealing a trap door.

****

**Whack!**

The **S.W.A.T.** teams were trying to get through his door that also meant that they were in his garden.  
He flipped up the trap door and jumped in. As it closed, the bed moved back into place and the closet shut its self.

He ran through the tunnel that led to the sewer under the street that was in front of his house. The stench was bearable but bordered close off of it. The liquid came up to his knees. He had been in worse though, this was nothing. He had to get into Central Park. He had to get to a phone and call sonny for help. He was defiantly going to need it now.  
  
_****_

_****_

_****_

_**In front of Jon Sable's house**_  
  
Captain Josh Williams of the N.Y.P.D. stood behind a police cruiser that was just a short distance from Sable's lawn.  
He was a black old man, going on 50, but a veteran of the force. Got shot in the lungs when he first started out as a greenhorn. To most that would have been a moment were most cops stopped, but he kept his place on the force. It wasn't long till he was Captain.  
  
He held a two-way radio in his hand, he waited for a response from the S.W.A.T. team. "Come on, the Son of a bitch couldn't have gotten away."

His lieutenant, Alex Drake didn't share his thoughts. "Sir, the mans a ex- marine."

"I know what the man is, damnit. The question is do we have him." Frustrated, he asked the sergeant what was happening through the radio.

"No sir, he is not in the building, looks like he got away, we have not been able to determine how yet."

"Keep me informed."

"Yes sir."  
  
Discouraged, the captain turned to his lieutenant. "Get a APB on him, and I want his face on the all the TV stations in half an hour and offer a reward for information about him. Then I want u to organize a ground crew. Get them here in five minutes, were to search the neighborhood, is that clear?"  
Drake smiled "Crystal sir." He then ran off to his cruiser to make it happen.  
  
William's then turned back to Sable's house. "Let the **hunt** begin."

**Author's Notes:** It shouldn't take me much longer for the next chap

**_ - Linkin Hill_**


	2. A Unlikely Friend

**Framed For Murder**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jon Sable Freelance in any way and I am not the original writer of his character and several others.  
  
**Chapter 2: Unlikely Friend  
**  
People loved it here, the grass always green, and the trees in full bloom. The carriage rides that traveled along the stone paths that were offered. The massive lake in the middle. All were ingredients in fueling a perfect day, commonly romance. Sometimes however it was a place for murder. And on the rare occasion it was a place to hide.  
  
Underneath it all, Jon ran hard and fast through the underground tunnels. He had to find an exit, but that would be hard, it was the middle of the day, he couldn't just walk out of a man hole, with out being seen.  
"This is going to be difficult." He pondered to himself. But he knew the tunnels well enough; just getting to the exit was the hard part.  
  
**In front of Jon Sable's house**  
  
The vast array of police cruisers and swat vans gathered everyone's attention. The media was being there vulture selves.  
And in control of all the action was Captain Josh Williams of the NYPD. The two-way radio in his hand bleeped. "Sir, I think you should come see this."  
"I'm on my way"  
From the outside, Sable's house was beautiful, most would suspect the inside would be the same, but the swat team had turned the place over due to his escape.  
Williams walked through the main entrance. The place looked like a disaster zone. Nothing sat in a regular position. Sergeant Dallas Maryk stood in the main room. "This way, sir." He turned and walked the master bedroom. Williams followed.  
It was a large room, with a very large custom-made bed. A closet in the corner that was the size his wife would have adored. And a very large computer system was on the other side of the bed, beside the door that led to the master bathroom. Obviously size matter to Sable.  
The sergeant nodded to one of his crew over at the closet. He it the inside or it. The bed moved sideways and a trap door revealed.  
The captain walked over and lifted it up. "Where does it lead?"  
"Don't know yet, but I got six men running in there."  
The captain glanced back at the sergeant. "Get in touch with city hall find out where it can be exited, I want them all covered. I want it done with in the hour."  
The Maryk smiled. "Way ahead of you cap, sent my men to go find before you got in here."  
Williams chuckled. "Good job sergeant, keep me posted." Williams then left for his overdue press conference.  
  
**On the other side of Central Park**  
  
Sable slowly lifted the man hole cover. His eyes dilated as he moved into the sunlight. He had an apartment a little ways away; just getting there would be hard. Chances were that the police had put an all police bulletin on him.  
Her growled to himself, this was going to be very difficult.  
  
He looked around. No one's here, good. He needed something to wear; he couldn't go around New York shirtless. This is going to be very difficult.  
  
His eyes looked around; he needed to get some clothes. He looked around. He'll do.  
  
The man was about his size he was writing something in a notebook, a college student perhaps, didn't matter, and he just didn't need to know of his presence. Fast and silent.  
He ran up to him from behind, and cracked the handle of the gun over his head. The man had lost consciences.  
  
. "Sorry." He was, but he had no choice. He pulled out a twenty- dollar bill and put it in his notebook.  
He stripped the man of his shoes and white T-shirt. He could leave now. Just hopefully no one saw him.  
  
**"Oh my god!"** His heart stopped. Someone did see him. Sable slowly turned around and drew his sidearm.  
  
It was a woman, she seemed familiar, but he couldn't place her face. Her black hair and hazel eyes were stunning. Too stunning. An image flickered in his head. "Kara?"  
"Sable?" She knew him, and he knew her. God, did he ever know her, and she would rat him out if she he knew he was wanted. He thought fast.  
  
"Come with me." He grabbed her arm and started walking. Confused and feeling threatened, she protested.  
"What the hell, let go of me." She pulled back. Sable rose his gun then lowered it back down.  
"Look I need your help, I can pay you when this is all over. Just please I need your help." She stared at him. Something was up. She had gotten to know him very well, before he sent her there. To that cold place. Although, she did deserve it. She just wished that, he didn't figure it out. But, still her plan would have worked if he hadn't came along. Bah, didn't matter. That was then, this was now, why not. "Fine. Where we going." Sable's body relaxed. He turned and started walking. Slowly she followed. "I got a place not to far from here. Well take a cab." At least, he hoped he could, that the police hadn't put out any descriptions of him. He was going to need to change his look.  
  
**Author's Notes:** The story has just begun although, it might take me longer for the next chapter.  
  
**- Linkin Hill**


End file.
